


Mais de 39 graus

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Tom está doente e Tord se vê obrigado a cuidar dele.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 1





	Mais de 39 graus

Dizer que as vezes Tord ficava irritado com as atitudes de Tom era eufemismo, porque a presença dele era motivo mais que o suficiente para que ficasse zangado. Especialmente quando já não estava de bom humor antes – seja por causa do chefe lhe empurrando mais trabalho ou o vizinho arrastando os móveis em plena três da madrugada, no andar de cima. 

Nada realmente ajudou muito. 

Tord já estava cansado quando bateu na porta do apartamento de Tom e entrou sem nem esperar uma resposta, não estava muito bem mesmo antes de invadir o quarto e achá-lo enrolado nos cobertores, no escuro. Apenas acendeu a luz sem se importar com quaisquer reclamações. Tom não era tão inútil assim para, depois da hora do almoço, ainda estar dormindo.

— Ugh, me deixa em paz, commie... 

A voz rouca dele foi uma incógnita e por isso se aproximou e puxou o cobertor o suficiente para ver o rosto vermelho e como ele estava molhado de suor. Com apenas um olhar percebeu que ele não estava no seu normal e, depois que colocou uma mão sobre a testa dele, a febre foi uma preocupação a mais. _Mas Tord ainda estava de mal humor._

— Levanta daí. — Jogou as cobertas no chão. — Anda logo Tom, você tá ardendo em febre.

— Pfft, tô nada — Tom se sentou na cama, tudo nele, até mesmo a postura, não era um indicativo para algo bom. — eu só tô cansado.

— Cansado de não fazer nada?

— Vai a merda… 

Enquanto o inglês levava uma vida apenas para levantar da cama, Tord estava ocupado no banheiro dele verificando se havia alguma cartela de paracetamol escondida no meio dos outros remédios. O ideal era abaixar a febre, não queria precisar levá-lo para o hospital. 

Com um copo de água e o remédio em mãos, voltou para o quarto e viu o outro homem exatamente na mesma posição que antes.

— Toma isso logo — Empurrou o copo e o paracetamol na direção dele e ganhou um xingamento de resposta, mas ao menos ele engoliu o comprimido com água. — Onde tu guardou o termômetro? 

— Eu sei lá, Tord- espera, você tá realmente preocupado comigo?

— O que você acha, Jeová? — Revirou os olhos impacientemente e cruzou os braços diante do sorriso provocativo de Tom. — Se você morrer vai ser um porre tirar o teu corpo morto daqui, sabe.

— Nossa, vai se foder. 

— Pena que eu não posso contar com você pra isso agora, não é? 

Tom riu e Tord quase ganhou um copo de vidro na cara, mas pegou da mão do homem antes que uma bagunça acontecesse e saiu do quarto, indo procurar pelo termômetro no apartamento. Como não era grande, não tardou de achar a caixa de primeiros socorros em um armário na cozinha.

De volta no quarto, foi uma outra luta para tirar aquela camiseta suada e nojenta de Tom mas ele só estava fraco demais para resistir por muito tempo. Jogou a peça de roupa no chão enquanto a testemunha de jeová reclamava de frio. Pelo menos ele foi mais cooperativo com o termômetro e mais uma vez Tord reparou que ele não era assim, certamente Tom deveria estar bem doente.

Se fosse necessário faltaria o trabalho para levá-lo ao hospital, mas esperava que não fosse e jamais deixaria ele saber disso. 

O termômetro, que era um daqueles digitais, apitou e Tord tirou da boca de tom apenas para tomar um susto.

— Cara, você tá com febre alta, _muito alta_ … 

O homem riu como se o comunista estivesse apenas brincando:

— É porque eu sou tão _quente_ que você não consegue lidar com isso, commie.

— Não, são mais de _39° graus_. — Olhou para Tom, que subitamente ficou quieto. — Você vai morrer.

— _Não, pode esquecer, eu não vou para o hospital_ -

— Se essa febre não diminuir em quinze minutos eu te levo nem que seja amarrado, Jeová.

O norueguês estava tão sério que Tom acabou ficando quieto diante da ameaça, talvez, no fundo, ligeiramente lisonjeado. Eles se tratavam daquele jeito mutuamente agressivo, mas era bom sabe que poderia contar com Tord se as coisas ficassem ruins de verdade.

No final das contas a febre, felizmente, abaixou até uma temperatura aceitável – 37,5° graus era apenas febril – e mesmo assim Tord faltou o trabalho para cuidar de Tom. O inglês tinha reparado nisso mais do que gostaria, mas ficou quieto fingindo que não tinha, pois temia que o namorado fosse embora se falasse debochadamente sobre isso, como normalmente faria.

Era ferir o próprio orgulho, mas tinha que admitir que estava aliviado por não estar sozinho em um momento como aquele.

Tord até mesmo tinha feito comida para os dois, Inferno, eles estavam até parecendo um daqueles casais saudáveis e excessivamente carinhosos que os dois tanto esnobavam, mas não negaria a comida dele.

Agora estava no sofá da sala assistindo televisão, enquanto Tom se sentia mais vivo do que quando o outro lhe obrigou a acordar, algumas horas mais cedo. Havia cansado de ficar na cama e obrigou o comunista a aceitar que eles iriam assistir um pouco de TV sim, porque estava um tédio e Tord quase lhe empurrou no chão quando tentou se aproximar mais.

“ _Sai fora porra, eu não posso ficar doente._ ”

Naquele momento ele estava brigando com o celular, tentando justificar para o chefe o motivo de ter faltado, na cozinho. Não conseguiu escutar tudo muito bem por estar na sala, mas quando Tord voltou e sentou-se ao seu lado, ele parecia estar ainda mais mal-humorado que antes.

— Então, como foi?

Ele cruzou os braços diante da pergunta, sem desviar o olhar da tela da televisão e com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mesmo assim a resposta não demorou:

— Ele vai me fazer trabalhar de graça no sábado para não ser demitido. — Ele apertou o moletom vermelho em um gesto discreto, mas bastante zangado. — _Eu odeio empresários pra caralho._

Tom se sentiu culpado por isso, então, pela primeira vez, sentiu que deveria externalizar:

— Foi mal… 

Só não esperava que a resposta de Tord fosse um olhar interrogativo e confuso, como se Tom tivesse acabado de falar algum tipo de absurdo. De repente se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, o norueguês foi mais rápido:

— Tom, você não tem culpa de ficar doente, para com essa merda por favor. — Gesticulou agressivamente com a mão. — É a sociedade capitalista que espera isso se você, mas não eu, então para por favor.

Se fosse ser honesto, não tinha entendido bem o que o capitalismo que Tord tanto desprezava e odiava tinha a ver com ele poder ficar doente ou não, mas ficou quieto.


End file.
